1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to curtain rods, and in particular, shower curtain rods configured to include a twist end tension assembly and to be easily locked into position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shower curtain rods are configured to hold a shower curtain and/or shower curtain liner within a shower stall or bathtub to minimize water egress from the shower or bath when a shower head is used. Shower stalls, bathtubs, and other enclosures where a shower curtain rod might be used typically vary in size. Therefore, adjustable shower curtain rods are desirable to accommodate the differently-sized spaces where they may be used. Shower curtain rods may also be used as racks for holding towels, clothes, or other items.
Because of the many support functions of the shower curtain rods, it is important that they be able to be installed to provide adequate support for the shower curtain, shower curtain liner, and/or other items to be supported. Typical tension rods attempt to accommodate this need through the use of a single spring inserted in all or part of the length of the rod that applies force to push the ends of the rod apart. This has a number of disadvantages, including being difficult and time-consuming to configure.